Sophie: Corrompidos
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Cuando Isabella se convierte en vampira, su ex-amigo Edward la esconde para que no la lleven a un centro vampírico en Port Ángeles, pero, son adolescentes y enamoradizos y las mordeduras, son muy excitantes ..
1. Chapter1

_Prefacio._

**Sumary: **_Cuando Isabella se convierte en vampira, su ex-amigo Edward la esconde para que no la lleven a un centro vampírico en Port Ángeles, pero, son adolescentes y enamoradizos y las mordeduras, son muy excitantes .._

**Contraportada.**

Entonces lo comprendí.

Edward estaba al filo de la muerte,

el amor de mi existencia estaba al filo de la muerte por mi culpa

y ahí estaba mi rostro,

el rostro de mi hermana,

quién le señalaba si deseaba irse con ella, al cielo.

Pude sentir como Edward deseaba decirle que sí,

pero yo, era demasiado egoísta para perderlo.

Mi corazón se encogió cuando Sophie comenzó a desaparecer,

como la neblina, pero Edward, aún estaba en duda,

en si vivir o morir.

'' Sophie, te quiero.'' Susurró y comprendí,

que Edward, era de Sophie y que yo,

tan solo se lo estaba guardando.

Su decisión no fue fácil.

Aunque fuera cual fuera, su alma residiría algún día en aquella estrella -

Nota de la autora.:_ Sophie: Corrompidos_; es una historia que caracteriza mucho lo que se pierde cuando te conviertes en inmortal, entrelazando la muerte en la infancia. _Sophie: C_. es una historia sobre el amor entre hermanas y la rivalidad entre estas por un chico, aunque una de ellas, esté muerta. _Sophie_ habla sobre la muerte y cómo no avanzas al ser niño para siempre. Sin olvidar la excitación vampírica.

**LIBRO 1: HUMANIDAD.**

-

Yo era muy joven, al principio de esta historia, los catorce años me acunaban en belleza, aunque yo los odiara, no sabía cuán agradecida debía estar por tenerlos, intentaba saborearlos, apreciarlos, pero nada era suficiente, cuanto dolor causaba las vidas perdidas, pensaba aquella tarde de noviembre, tristemente, mientras mirada la gran piedra sobresalida.

_Por la mejor hija, hermana , nieta y amiga del mundo, Sophie, siempre te amaremos._ Aún ahora, años después, se me rompe el corazón al mirar la tumba de mi hermosa hermana Sophie, la cual, murió, como se suele decir, _con honor _, podría haber sido yo, _debería_ haber sido yo la que se hubiera consumido en esa tumba.

Sophie estaba repleta de vida, era mi melliza, era la chica más linda y amorosa del mundo, era bonita, inteligente y savia, tenía todas las cosas que a mí me faltaban, salvo la suerte, ella murió cuando teníamos ocho años y yo, en un brutal ataque de celos—ella siempre fue la preferida de mamá—me escapé de casa, Sophie fue quién salió a buscarme y quién me aplacó cuando un coche casi me atropella, ella fue quién recibió el impacto.

Fue su dulce rostro, sus preciosos ojos los que se cerraron para siempre, su aliento el que se consumió y su corazón, puro, el que dejó de latir.

Si _yo_ hubiese muerto, en ve de ella, todo sería mejor, mamá se hubiera quedado con la mejor hija, o al menos, eso pensé entonces, pensaba que Sophie había arruinado muchas vidas por sacrificarse por mí, alguien que la despreciaba con ímpetu, yo no hubiese sido tan valiente.

Durante años, viví la vida pensando en _qué_ haría Sophie, para contentar a todos, intenté ser Sophie, pero fallé estrepitosamente en el acto, _jamás _podría ser Sophie, ella era demasiado guapa e inteligente y sofisticada y amable y respetuosa, demasiado perfecta para que la oveja negra de la familia Swan intentara conseguir ser ella.

Siempre intenté ser ella, hasta aquella tarde de noviembre, con el suave viento gélido congelando mis manos, que limpiaban dulcemente la tumba de Sophie, cuando una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

'' Hola.'' Giré mi rostro, por completo y mi aliento se disipó.

_Él_ era _muy _guapo, perfecto en similitud, tragué en seco y pensé que haría Sophie si un chico de alrededor de veinticinco años, guapo, alto y de mirada encantadora le saludara y, de repente, no tuve ni la menos idea, ella, seguro se habría salido mucho mejor que yo en aquel momento para cerrar la conversación y dejar con el pensamiento de ese hombre de que ella era encantadora.

Sophie tenía aquel extraño poder, a diferencia de mí.

Intenté buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacer lo correcto, pero no encontré ninguna, por lo que seguía callada.

'' Siento si molesto.'' Agregó, con aquella estupenda voz aterciopelada. '' Es solo, que me he quedado sorprendido con la preciosidad de la lápida, sobretodo con el ángel que está encima de la lápida, es precioso. ''

Mordí mi labio. ''Gracias.'' Aspiré con fuerza. '' Es mi hermana. ''

El desconocido entrecerró los ojos, mirando con suavidad el nombre que estaba inscrito en la lápida.

'' Encantado de conocerte Sophie, parece que tu hermana te quiere mucho. '' Habló.

'' ¿Qué hermana no quiere a su melliza? '' Hablé, con un absurdo tono de voz que a mí, me hubiese resultado irritante.

Él se carcajeó y fue ahí cuando le inspeccioné detenidamente, su ropa de trabajo resultaba muy atractiva, pues se ajustaba a su cuerpo, su barba a medio recortar le hacía ser muy _sexy_ y su mirada dorada, dulce como la miel, dorada como el oro, como un mar de oro, como mares de oro, me hizo estremecerme, además de su risa estridente, que parecía rozar el terciopelo.

De repente, desee besarle, pero contuve aquel aspecto animal en mí, estaba en plena edad adolescente y en aquel momento me resultaba difícil controlar mis instinto, aunque ahora, también me hubiese resultado realmente complicado.

''¿Sabes algo?'' Habló, con su encantadora voz, mientras yo bajaba la cabeza, aspirando el olor de las flores que le había comprado a Sophie. '' Eres muy linda''

Sus palabras me hicieron alzar la mirada, y fue entonces cuando vi como sus cejas se fruncían, como sus labios se teñían de un hipnotizante color escarlata y como las venas de su cuello, sobresalían entre las demás, su mano se alargó hasta mi cabello, el cual agarró con fuerza, cuando me percaté, sus afiladas uñas hacían que de mi cuello cayera una hilera de sangre y sus labios, rojos como rubíes besaron mi cuello, plagado de sangre.

-

Recuerdo como la mañana siguiente, al despertar, me sentía perturbada y mareada, recuerdo hacer varios intentos en levantarme de la cama, pero mis manos no podían aguantar todo mi peso, hasta que mis manos hallaron el despertador y lo apagaron, para que dejara de vociferar .

Me sostuve de la mesita de noche para levantarme, si quiera supe como lo conseguí, ni mucho menos como había llegado a mi habitación, cuando mi último recuerdo, fueron unos ojos escarlata tan cerca de mí, que casi podía haberme hundido en ellos, sería un sueño, pensé en aquel momento, había soñado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Fui arrastrando mis pies hasta mi armario, indecisa de 'el porqué' estaba tan cansada, en aquel momento, si quiera sabía el motivo, las pesadillas siempre me habían pasado factura la mañana siguiente, las pesadillas nunca me habían dejado dormir con plenitud, perturbaban mi sueño y me dejaban agotada. Esa fue la respuesta más lógica que hallé esa mañana de noviembre.

Saqué un jersey de cuello alto, y fue entonces, cuando sentí la necesidad de mirarme al espejo, pues aún sentía algo en cuello, aún ahora, después de años, lo siento, aquella mañana, me acerqué a ciegas al espejo y admiré mi reflejo, no había nada nuevo en mí, salvo por unas enormes bolsas que reinaban mis párpados, en mi cuello, no había nada, había sido tan solo un sueño, pero a pesar de todo, me enfundé un mi único jersey de cuello alto, escondiendo la ausencia de un mordisco.

Al salir de casa y entrar al autobús, me senté en el primer lugar que hallé disponible y puse mi mochila en el asiento de al lado, guardando sitio a Ángela, mi eterna amiga desde que tengo conciencia, ella entró al autobús escolar una parada después de la mía. Apretaba sus libros contra su pecho , me buscó con la mirada y me sonrió de forma ladina.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo retiraba mi mochila de su asiento.

''¿Qué tal, Bells? '' Me preguntó, sonriendo.

'' Un tanto cansada, ya sabes lo cansada que estoy cuando tengo pesadillas, por no hablar de cuán fatídicos son los lunes por la mañana. '' Ella rió y me sonrió tiernamente.

'' Sí, te comprendo, este fin de semana fui a ver una película con Ben, la estuvimos comentando ayer por la noche y me quedé hasta tarde hablando.'' Se sonrojó. '' Es que con Ben es tan fácil hablar de ... _todo_'' Sonrió y yo sostuve la mirada, la suya estaba tan reluciente que hasta podía ver como pequeños brillos relucían en la parte superior de su pupila. ''Algún día lo sentirás.'' Me animó.

'' No lo creo.'' Susurré simplemente, mirando por la ventana como llegábamos al encantador (nótese el sarcasmo) instituto de Forks, el lugar dónde las falsas esperanzas reinaban, pues por mucho que hablaran, esa educación no te iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Antes de llegar, los chicos de atrás, el gran grupo de personas populares capitaneado por Edward Cullen, hicieron alguna de sus estupideces, Ángela y yo, tuvimos la gran suerte, de que no fue a nosotras con quién Edward desató su ira aquel día.

Nadie en Forks me culpaba por la muerte de Sophie, salvo Edward, quién, en mi más tierna infancia, fue mi amigo de juegos y primer amor, aunque, para mi desdicha, fue el amor de mi melliza, y, como gran chica perfecta que ella era, fue quién ganó, como era habitual, el corazón de Edward.

Cuando ella murió, Edward sintió un gran recelo hacia mi persona y lo demostraba continuamente, aunque, tal vez, será por mi gran parecido a ella, que, ocasionalmente, me miraba de una forma especial, días como hoy en los cuales no hacía ofensa sobre mi persona, pues, de alguna forma u otra, yo era sumamente parecida a su primer amor.

La broma del equipo de fútbol fue dirigida a Eric Yorkie, el cual se levantó de su asiento con un atroz sonido de unos pantalones romperse, los suyos, volvió a sentarse inmediatamente en su silla, sin producir sonido, Ben, el novio de Ángela y su compañero en el bus enarcó una ceja.

'' ¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurre, Eric?'' Vociferó.'' ¡Levantate!''

''Se me han roto los pantalones.'' Musitó Eric, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Todos los alumnos se fueron yendo del autobús, para entrar a clase, Ángela se acercó a Eric, uno de sus mejores amigos, mientras yo observaba la escena.

Mike fue el último de los chicos de fútbol que abandonó su asiento, riéndose, como todos sus compañeros de juego mientras me guiñaba un ojo al pasar, apreté los labios con fuerza, mientras me acercaba a Eric.

'' ¿Estás bien? ''Susurré.

'' ¡Mis pantalones están rotos!'' Habló, con sus pupilas dilatadas y ojos llorosos. Ángela arrugó el ceño, yo por mi parte me acerqué al conductor e intenté explicarle la situación.

''El chico no se encuentra demasiado bien .. '' Mentí, mirando al desaliñado conductor.'' No puede ni levantarse, toqué su frente, parece que tiene fiebre. '' Cogí un papel de mi mochila garabatee la dirección de Eric, miles de veces había pasado un viernes en su casa, viendo una película con Ángela, Ben y Tyler. '' Llévalo aquí, por favor. '' Susurré, intentando entrar en razón al conductor.

Este suspiró y asintió, yo sonreí, mientras hacia una señal a Ángela y a Ben para salir del autobús, guiñé un ojo a Eric, de forma amistosa. Me dirigí a una de las salidas, pero antes de salir del autobús, el conductor me llamó.

''Ey, Bella.'' Me giré para encarar su rostro feliciano. ''Me debes un favor.'' Sonrió.

'' Sin duda , Jack. '' Sonreí, mientras saludaba desde fuera a un más tranquilo Eric.

La campana sonó demasiado aguda, Ben, Ángela y yo tuvimos que correr para llegar a la primer clase.

Lengua Española, una lengua que siempre me había resultado complicada, aquel día, me resultó más sencilla, al igual que Física avanzada y Economía, las tres primeras clases antes del almuerzo. Recuerdo que aquel día, fue uno de aquellos típicos días que creías que todo te saldría bien, pues parecía que el prestar atención no era nada complicado.

Al llegar el almuerzo, sonreí al sentarme con Ángela, Ben y Tyler en la comida, me devolvieron la sonrisa, Tyler, me preguntó sobre lo ocurrido con Eric aquella mañana, él si quiera se percató de lo ocurrido, pues estaba unas sillas adelante, hablando con su compañero de Francés, Jason.

Le expliqué con detalle todo lo que ocurrió, hasta me atreví a insultar a los del equipo de fútbol en el acto, al acabar de relatar mi historia, Tyler tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a susurrar incomprensibles blasfemias sobre el estúpido equipo de fútbol.

'' Son lo peor.'' Le oí decir entre sus palabras, bajó la mirada a su plato y algo en su cuello llamó mi atención, era una vena sobresalida, se tornaba verde, pero yo bien sabía que lo que había dentro era rojo como la escarlata, me humedecí los labios.

'' ¿Y tú Bella? '' Oí la voz de Ángela, parpadee, sintiéndome muy débil y miré a Ángela.

''¿Ump?'' Apreté los labios, avergonzada. '' No he escuchado la pregunta.'' Ángela rió.

'' Te preguntaba si alguien te había pedido de ir al baile de invierno, estará ambientado en el '_titanic'_. ¿¡Te lo imaginas!?¡Qué romántico! Su banda sonora sonará en todas las canciones y el suelo estará lleno de hierba artificial, tintada de blanco, claro está y ¡Todo será como en el barco! Salvo que la nieve se hallará por todas partes, aquellas preciosas estrellas blancas que se hace creer que es nieve colgarán del techo, el cual estará iluminado con focos de diferentes tonalidades de azul y blanco. ¡Será precioso! Dicen que incluso añadirán muebles muy parecidos al _titanic _y como final estelar, se aprovechara que ese día dicen que nevará para recrear la escena en el que el barco se hunde y todos saldremos afuera, donde anunciarán quién será el rey y la reina del baile y después. ¡ El baile final será afuera! ¡Imagínate! ¡Todo será perfecto!'' Sonrió.

'' Yo.. mmp, no pensaba ir. '' Me sentí terriblemente mal al decírselo, pues ella, era la presidenta del comité de actos como este y lo estaba planeando con exactitud.

''Oh.'' Susurró.

'' Lo siento, de veras, pero, eso no significa que no te vaya a ayudar, tranquila, todo estará perfecto el día quince de diciembre, conmigo o sin mí. '' Sonreí, y ella volvió a su comida, aunque un tanto decepcionada.

Edward Cullen se acercó a nuestra mesa, lo supe sin si quiera mirar, su olor siempre me había cautivado, aquella colonia que usaba regularmente me encantaba, aspiré su aroma, aunque en aquel momento, hubo algo más dulce que olí, que me atrajo aún más, palpitaba con fuerza, Edward Cullen se sentó en una silla vacía que acercó a nuestra mesa.

Mis amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, a pesar de que él tenía una mueca en su rostro, yo si quiera la observé, mi mirada estaba fija en sus brazos, él siempre subía su manga hasta el codo, pude ver a través de su cuerpo un dulce néctar palpitar.

'' Swan.'' Alcé la cabeza, parpadenado. '' Aunque tú no vinieras el último jueves a clase de economía doméstica, yo sí que fui, nos emparejaron juntos, fue a suertes. '' A desgana, me entregó su número de teléfono. '' Llámame cuando puedas. '' Suspiró. '' ¿Cambiaste tu número? '' Musitó. Negué con la cabeza. '' Ok.'' Susurró y se alejó de nuestra mesa, alargué mi mano para coger el número de teléfono y me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

'' Si quiera te ha mirado a los ojos. '' Habló Ángela y fue entonces, cuando me percaté que hoy llevaba los pendientes de Sophie. Toqué mi oreja. Los toqué a ellos y suspiré pesadamente.

'' Ya no tengo hambre. '' En realidad, sí que tenía hambre, pero el primer bocado que la había dado a mi manzana me resultó repugnante, sí que tenía hambre, pero, no precisamente de lo que la bandeja contenía.

'' Te veo pálida, Bells.'' Susurró Ángela. Negué con la cabeza.

'' Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, como te comenté esta mañana.'' Susurré.

'' No pareció eso en la clase de lengua española.'' Interrumpió Ben y miró a Tyler y a Ángela. '' Fue fascinante como conjugó el verbo ser y el verbo estar sin problemas. '' Suspiró. '' No sabía que se te daba tan bien.''

'' No se me da tan bien. '' Hablé y todos me miraron, frunciendo el ceño.

'' Debo irme.'' Hablé. '' No me siento muy bien, como ya he dicho. No tengo demasiada hambre.'' Musité y me levanté, cogiendo mi bandeja , tiré la comida en la primera basura que hallé y me encaminé afuera de la cafetería.

Había algo, que me estaba resultando demasiado irresistible dentro de ella, me encerré en el lavabo de chicas, respiré pesadamente, aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que se acabara la hora de descanso.

Oí como alguien picaba a la puerta, del servicio, dónde yo estaba sentada encima del retrete, intentando respirar, acuclillada.

Era un chico quién picaba, pude oler su sangre, era muy dulce, mucho, abrí la puerta, para hallarme con mi compañero de Física Avanzada, Seth Clearwater, quién, era sumamente atractivo.

'' ¿Estás bien? '' Susurró. Seth, probablemente era el único chico en la faz de la tierra que podría sentir algo por mí(a parte del estúpido y hormonal Mike Newton al cual, le gustan todas), estaba colado por mí desde quinto curso y él, nunca me había parecido tan atractivo, cogí su mano y le adentré en el lavabo, ladeé mi cabeza, él miraba a mis ojos, él era tan tierno que casi resultaba irresistible, mordió su labio.

Pude sentir como su sangre bombeaba, si seguía mordiendo así su labio iba a sangrar. ¿Qué haría yo si sangrara? Fue una pregunta que rondó mi mente durante varios instantes, alargué mi mano y rocé su labio, estaba apunto de sangrar. **No**. _No_. No.

'' Debo irme.'' Susurré, con voz ahogada, mientras salía del lavabo de chicas, a sabiendas que Seth, posiblemente, diría habladurías sobre que 'Isabela Swan en un ataque de lujuria casi se lo come vivo en el lavabo de chicas' pero tampoco me importó en aquel instante.

Aquella, fue la primera vez, que casi muerdo a un humano.

-

En mi corta vida, nunca me había escapado de clase, a diferencia de otros chicos, habitualmente, yo miraba a esos ' alumnos' con recelo, pues se saltaban las dos últimas clases aprovechando que eran partidas y, sinceramente, los profesores de las clases partidas nunca prestan demasiado atención a nada, tan solo cumplen con su deber y listo. Pues, muchos alumnos siempre cambian sus clases partidas, porque tienen un nivel mayor o menor, porque se han aburrido y demás.

Pero yo no me escapé para pasarlo bien, no, yo me escapé porque había estado apunto de morder el cuello a Seth Clearwater y él si quiera se había percatado, posiblemente, en este momento pensara que yo era 'muy caliente', aunque, posiblemente, tenga razón.

He oído hablar de vampiros, como la mayoría de los alumnos, hace tiempo, no se creían en ellos, pero ahora, sí, después de que miles de vampiros se hubieran escapado de sus prisiones vampíricas y fueran mordiendo a personas inocentes, como yo.

Normalmente, mordían a adolescentes, ahora entendía el porqué, la sangre adolescente era más pura, palpitaba con más esmero entre las venas, pum,pum,pum, olía demasiado bien, era casi nueva, preciada.

La cuestión, es que para los chicos y chicas que mordían, tenían que marcharse de su lugar de vivienda e irse al centro de educación vampírico más cercano para que te enseñaran,que cuando fueras adulto, debías comportarte de forma responsable.

Sí, hasta los vampiros se hacen adultos, pero de forma diferente, tú creces hasta que tú quieras, no es algo involuntario, como en los humanos, es como si una mañana, cuando te despiertas, dices 'ey, estoy bien así.' y eso ordenas a tu organismo.

Años atrás, algo así se veía completamente extraño, pero en la época en la que vivimos, es algo habitual, una vez, conocí a alguien que se convirtió en vampiro, se llamaba Paola, era un año menor que yo y me sonreía siempre que pasaba por el pasillo, yo era la chica que le daba los libros al cambiar de curso.

Un día, la policía entró al colegio y se la llevó, recuerdo su mirada ensangrentada, la policía también se llevó a su amigo Eric, el cual, había sido mordido por ella, debían ingresarlos a los dos en la preparatoria más cercana, la de Port Ángeles.

En realidad, no es una historia aterradora, él se lo había pedido a ella después de que Paola le contara su secreto, Eric estaba enamorado de Paola desde siempre y él le había pedido que le llevara con ella, para la eternidad. Al principio, pensé que era una sandez. Pero aquel día de noviembre lo comencé a ver como algo realmente lindo.

Ella, lo había escondido durante una semana, yo misma la vi diferente, más pálida, incluso más inteligente, según su madre, muy amiga de Renné, mi madre, se le veía mucho más linda, el primer día no demasiado, pero al segundo, sus ojos parecían más grandes, de un color miel tostada y sus labios más carnosos y sus pestañas más largas, casi afiladas y sin saber porqué, hasta su pelo tenía un color más vivo.

_Yo_ sería así, en aquel momento, no pude asimilar nada con detenimiento, tan solo me subía a una pequeña barrera y traspasaba un hueco de los hierros, por el cual, bastantes chicos ya estaban pasando, un par eran de mi clase y me miraron extrañados, pero no hablaron. ¿A quién le importaba? A uno de ellos sí, a Edward Cullen.

''Ey, Swan, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'' Se rió.'' Bueno, tú eres estudiosa.'' Dijo, mientras yo me alisaba mi camisa y comenzaba a caminar lejos del instituto, pero ellos, me seguían, solo había un camino para salir de aquellos parajes.

'' Sí, a diferencia de ti, lo soy, Cullen. '' Susurré.

Edward estuvo apunto de hablar, pero un chico de su equipo de fútbol le paró con un brazo, riéndose.

'' ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué más da!? Es otra friki. '' Asimiló.

Asentí. '' Sí, es verdad, soy otra friki, qué más da.'' Hablé, pero fue entonces, cuando un torrente de aire removió mi cabello y el olor a sangre llegó a mi garganta, la cual ardió, no, aguanté la respiración, pero el néctar era demasiado delicioso, cuatro lindos y jóvenes chicos me miraban, asustados, todos, salvo Edward, que parecía comprender mi situación, hasta el punto de quedarse parado.

'' Tú.'' Musitó.

No pude evitar saltar encima de uno de los amigos de Edward, saltar a su garganta, la cual, sangró con el contacto de mis uñas, _yo no las tengo tan afiladas_, pensé, _yo no las tenía tan afiladas_, pero, su cuello sangró y yo bebí de su sangre, y, sí, resulto algo muy sexual, pude oír incluso un grito de placer por parte del amigo de Edward, cual nombre desconocía.

Edward intentó alejarme de él, pero le resultó casi imposible, no sé como lo hizo, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Alguien cogía mi cuerpo con fuerza, pude divisar una pulsera en la muñeca de Edward que me hizo ver que era él, una pulsera que ponía _Sophie_ mi corazón se encogió en aquel instante, y de alguna forma u otra mis deseos de sangre se calmaron, dejé de patelear, aunque si quiera me había percatado que lo hacía me quedé inmóvil mirando la pulsera, mis manos la rozaron,** Sophie, Sophie, Sophie ...**

Miré el cuerpo del amigo de Edward, a su vera habían dos chicos más, no pude evitar sollozar al ver la horrible escena, los dos amigos, parecían demasiado fuertes cuando los veía por los pasillos , casi irrompibles, cuán fue mi sorpresa al verlos destrozados en el suelo, sollozando al ver a su amigo con el cuello abierto.

'' Es un monstruo.'' Susurró uno de ellos.

'' Se pondrá bien.'' Musité.

'' Edward, suéltala.'' Dijo el otro chico, el más alto y fornido.'' Te morderá, es una _chupa-sangres_.'' Separó las dos últimas palabras con asco.

'' Debéis llevarle a Pot Ángeles, a la preparatoria, no estará inconsciente hasta mañana. '' Susurré.

'' Deberíamos llevarte a ti también a Port Ángeles.'' Habló de nuevo el mismo chico.'' Eres un _chupa-sangres_ y le has convertido a él en un _chupa-sangres._'' Escupió. '' Edward, suéltala.'' Repitió. ''Te puede matar.'' Escupió, de nuevo.

Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, aterrorizada, ¿Él se atrevería a condenarme? Él aún me cogía con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo, aterrorizado de mí, qué horrible situación, yo en estos momentos podía controlarme, ya no estaba sedienta, todo lo que había hecho al largo del día conjunto a la mordedura de ayer, me habían dejado sin fuerzas.

'' Ya estoy bien, no voy a atacar a nadie. '' Susurré.'' Pero él sí, en cuanto despierte tendrá sed.'' Susurré. ''¡Ah!'' Grité, al sentir un ardor en mi cuello, mi mano hizo un sonido sordo al llegar a mi cuello, este me ardía con demasiada fuerza, los primeros días, iba a ser así cuando bebiese sangre. Era como empezar a comer cuando te acababan de poner unos aparatos, dolía.

'' ¿¡Estás bien!?'' Se preocupó Edward. Asentí, retorciéndome por el dolor entre sus brazos, fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que estaba a un palmo del suelo. '' Bájame.'' Rogué. Él lo hizo, pero no dejó de tenerme entre sus brazos. Posiblemente, no deseaba que asesinara a nadie.

''Llevaros a Thort de aquí, llevadlo a Port Ángeles.'' Habló, Edward, yo me estremecí por su dura y cruel voz. Los dos chicos asintieron.

''Y ella?'' Habló el mismo chico que antes.

'' Yo me ocuparé de ella.'' Los dos chicos asintieron.

Cogieron al supuesto Thort entre los dos, uno de los brazos y otro de los pies, estaban disgustados, sollozantes, pero también aterrados, ellos no eran estúpidos, sabían que en cuanto se despertara, si veía sangre, sus sentidos se nublarían y solo desearía sangre, un escalofrío recorrió a mi columna vertebral.

Cuando sus amigos estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, incluso tomaron un taxi, Edward se giró hacia mí, en aquella época, yo no había visto demasiados chicos guapos, yo no había visto demasiado de nada, por aquello mismo, me pareció tan sumamente deslumbrante Edward. Había algo en él, la manera en como sus labios se curvaban para hacer una sonrisa o cómo sus ojos centelleaban o cómo, a pesar de ser un adolescente, podía ser tan responsable.

En aquella época, en solo un día, yo ya había crecido como persona, fue en aquel momento cuando me percaté, será que los momentos dolorosos te hacen madurar, maduré cuando mi hermana _Sophie_ murió y maduré, sin duda alguna, cuando el vampiro me mordió o en aquel momento, cuando Edward hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría.

Me soltó con suavidad, yo me giré sobre mis pies, asustada—irónico ¿Verdad?—él rebuscó algo en su bolsillo. En aquel momento, una idea traspasó mi mente.

¿¡Llevaría un arma en su bolsillo!?

Sacó algo que me sorprendió más que un arma, fueron sus llaves, alargó su brazo y cogió mi mano.

'' Debes correr e irte hacia mi casa en este mismo instante, no hay nadie, yo hablaré con ellos, ahora, corre.''

Apreté mis labios y asentí, mientras comenzaba a mover mis piernas de forma ágil, corriendo más rápido que nunca.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

_Con todo mi cariño. Empezó todo siendo muchos, acabamos siendo tan pocos . . . Con todo mi corazón para las personas que faltan._


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
